


The Summons

by LadyDanielle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanielle/pseuds/LadyDanielle
Summary: Merlin gets a formal summons from the king and queen.  Of course he will help out.





	The Summons

Merlin studied the paper Owen, the page boy, had handed him. It was very formal.  
"We require your presence this evening to discuss a delicate matter." It was signed, "Arthur and Guinevere."

 

The fact that he had never received a formal summons from anyone, including Arthur, caused him to pause. Had Arthur discovered his magic? He chuckled to himself, doubting a formal summons would be the way the king would confront him. No, this was from the king and queen.

 

Totally baffled, he sighed, knowing his plans for a quiet evening alone had just vanished. He turned around and headed back upstairs.

Merlin knocked gently on the king's door.

The first thing he noticed when Gwen opened the door, was that she was in her light blue dressing gown. He hesitated before stepping in. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She smiled, tightly. "Come in, Merlin."

She swept the large wooden door wide and ushered him inside where he saw Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed. His bare feet were flat on the floor and his head was turned away. He was also not wearing any tunic and had a sheet pulled over his lap.

 

Alarm bells were beginning to go off in Merlin's head. He glanced around and saw wine and fruit on the bedside table. A glass sitting on the table near Arthur was almost empty. 

 

"Thank you for coming," Gwen started, as if he had had any choice in the matter. She turned to face him and took both his hands in hers, looking him in the eye. "We wanted to talk with you about something. It's a... delicate matter." She took a deep breath, as if to gather her courage.

"As you know, Arthur and I have been married over three years. It is my duty to produce an heir." Arthur glanced over at them briefly, then refilled his goblet with wine.

 

"As you also know, we have been unsuccessful, though we have tried remedies prescribed by Gaius, and followed advice from town midwives. I've eaten foods that are supposed to help things along. And we've tried all manner of timing and...positions..," she trailed off, as Merlin felt his ears burn with embarrassment.

 

He had no idea where this was going or why she was telling him about such private matters that should be kept between husband and wife. Yes, he was their friend, of course he was. But this seemed out of place. 

 

He was sure that Arthur was still unaware of his magic, so this wasn't a call for magical assistance in babymaking. Not that he would have offered it after what happened with Queen Ygraine. 

 

"I'm desperate to try anything that could produce a son for Arthur," Gwen said softly, looking down at their joined hands. "If we add something new to the routine...it may...help."

Merlin was still as confused as when he entered the room, only now there was an underlying fear building. 

 

Gwen must have realized how awkward he felt, because she led him further into the room. "Here, Merlin, have some wine. And sit before you fall down." She nodded for him to sit on the bed beside half-naked Arthur and handed him the filled goblet.

 

Arthur was purposefully not looking his way and also appeared throughly uncomfortable.

 

"I'm not sure how to say this..." Gwen fussed with her white robe and pulled on a stray thread while she paced beside the bed. "By adding something enticing for Arthur, it may increase his excitement and therefore offer...better results," she finished hurriedly, her face tinged pink, eyes still looking down. Then, "Do you understand what I mean?"

Merlin blinked. 

 

Arthur needed extra stimuli to increase his performance in bed? Was that what she was saying? 

 

Merlin took a very large swig from his glass. "It's ok, Merlin," Gwen said, sitting down on the other side of him and petting his hand. "I know you two are close...and we hoped you wouldn't mind." 

 

Realization hit him and he choked on his wine. He coughed and spluttered while Gwen took the goblet from his hand.

 

He felt the bed shift and glanced at Arthur, who was still looking away, his jaw tight and clenched. He looked glorious. His muscular torso, unclothed and slightly flushed. His strong  
calloused fingers that played with the thumb ring nervously. The tousled, golden hair sweeping across his neck that Merlin wanted to run his fingers through. 

 

"You've agreed to this?" Merlin asked. 

Blue eyes met his and Merlin wanted to melt. Arthur said nothing, just stared back intensely. Merlin's mind began to fill in the details of what was being asked of him. Arthur and him doing things, in this bed...

 

"I know it's a lot to ask, Merlin," said Gwen and he remembered that she was still beside him. He dragged his eyes away from Arthur's, turning his attention back to the queen. "It's not much notice or time to decide, but we were hoping to make use of the timing..."

 

"Tonight?" He knew that his eyes had gone wide and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Yes, well as a physician's assistant, I'm sure you are aware there are certain times that are best for a woman to conceive...there is such a small window each month."

 

Merlin swallowed hard and sat stiffly, sweaty hands on the edge of the royal bed.

Was he willing to participate in this? Part of him could barely hold himself back from crawling onto Arthur and pushing him down on the mattress under him. 

 

These feelings had been carefully locked away for far too long. But, what would this mean for their friendship? Merlin was worried how things would be "after".

He closed his eyes and breathed for a few moments.

"Yes. I've agreed," Arthur said smoothly, close to his ear. Merlin shuddered and he squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Merlin?" Gwen touched his right arm. "Merlin, open your eyes."

 

He obeyed and sighed staring down at Arthur's floor. He needed to sweep in here more often. There was some leaf litter from the boots that Arthur had flung off carelessly after the hunt. 

"You don't have to do this..." Gwen said, bringing him back to the decision at hand.

It was important to Arthur to produce an heir. If Merlin could help them create a life, he would.

And yes, he wanted to do it. More than anything, ever. He had wanted his king since he was a prince. Since he was a prat. And Gwen must have known this or he wouldn't be there now. But...that must also mean that Arthur felt something similar. Or he wouldn't be there now, either. Would he?

Fortunately, the wine was beginning to settle into his brain. "No...I want to, uh, yes. I'll...yes." Merlin colored to the tips of his ears. "What do I...?" He had no idea what any of this actually meant; what part was he to play.

 

"Relax. Pretend you are assisting Arthur, as you always do." Gwen sidled closer to Merlin and reached across him, taking his left hand and lifting it. She grasped his fingers and guided them to Arthur's back.

Arthur's breath hitched when Merlin touched him. It felt like magic. Merlin frowned wondering if some of his power had slipped out. He didn't think so.

Gwen moved Merlin's hand slowly around Arthur's back, as if Merlin were washing it. Merlin never washed Arthur's back, but he had fantasized about it. This was much better. 

 

When Gwen removed her hand, Merlin kept going, gently caressing, fingers moving over shoulders, neck, and down Arthur's sides. He was so close he could hear and feel the in and out breath of the man beside him. When he swept his hand up Arthur's neck catching his jaw, he felt the king turn slightly and lean into him. Merlin paused, not sure if he should continue.

 

Arthur looked at him from under his lashes. "Don't stop," he breathed. 

 

Merlin stared back at him. Arthur's eyes were dark, darker than Merlin had ever seen. The slight flush on his torso had spread to a glistening sheen. And when Arthur tilted his head, offering up his neck, Merlin couldn't resist leaning in to kiss it.

 

Hearing an encouraging moan, Merlin continued peppering kisses along Arthur's neck and jaw, tasting him. Savoring him. 

 

Arthur swiveled toward him slightly, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a long, scorching kiss. It was as if small explosions went off throughout Merlin's body. He had never been kissed like this in his life. Not that he had been kissed all that much, but certainly surely, never like this. This was Arthur. The man he had denied loving for so many years.

 

Arthur pulled back just enough to allow room for his tongue to explore Merlin's tender kiss-swollen lips. Merlin held his breath, afraid that if he moved, Arthur may come to his senses and stop.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, and he dove back in for another intense kiss. Their tongues swirled together and Merlin's insides melted into liquid fire. His magic fizzled right under his skin, seeking this new source of pleasure.

Without his consent, Merlin's hands moved, caressing, touching and roaming Arthur's body. He felt the hard muscle and soft hair of Arthur's chest in a new way that he had never experienced as Arthur's manservant. 

Arthur squirmed and pushed at the sheets wrapped around his waist. Merlin slid his hand slowly down the king's stomach, and under the sheet. He could feel the large bulge through Arthur's trousers as he stroked over it. Arthur hissed in his ear.

Merlin's own pants were tented and getting uncomfortably tight. 

 

He scrabbled for the laces that held Arthur's trousers closed and found them, tugging the fastening to loosen them. Arthur's cock popped free of the material and Merlin wasted no time wrapping his hand around it, much to the delight of its owner if the throaty sounds were any indication. Arthur clasped his hand on top of Merlin's and together they slid up and down Arthur's hard length. 

 

Merlin watched Arthur who had his head back and eyes closed in pleasure. Finally, finally Merlin could feel this, taste this, have this. He nibbled an earlobe, grazing his teeth down Arthur's jaw, landing on his wet mouth for more joining of lips and tongues, all the while stroking him.

 

Merlin startled when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He had totally forgotten that Gwen was in the room with them. She pulled his hand away from Arthur's cock and Arthur groaned at the loss. Gwen moved to straddle Arthur's legs and Merlin watched as she lifted her dressing gown and climbed onto his lap. "Keep kissing him," she whispered.

 

Merlin leaned back in to take Arthur's mouth, but hesitated as Gwen lowered herself down on top of Arthur. Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin back in to their kiss. Merlin could feel the gentle rocking of Gwen's motions as he sucked on Arthur's tongue. 

 

Arthur stretched out his hand, stroking her arm and breast as she moved above them. And then he moved his hand down Merlin's side and between Merlin's legs. 

Merlin was dizzy with lust and love. He thought he might burst or come just from Arthur's touch. Instead, he grasped Arthur's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “Arthur...gods, I want you," Merlin gasped.

 

The words seemed to push Arthur over the edge. He started to thrust upwards into Gwen and his breathing became even more ragged. Merlin watched him come.

 

He was aware of movement beside him and when Merlin glanced up, Gwen had withdrawn from the bed and was straightening her gown. She smiled softly back at him, nodded and quietly left the room.

 

Arthur lay on the bed, feet still on the floor, looking sweaty and very sexy. Merlin sat on the edge of the mattress, still hard and wanting to catch his breath and wondered what he was to do next. 

 

"Well... get up here," Arthur said, as if he had read his mind. "It's your turn."

 

Merlin crawled up beside his king, smiling like a madman. He hoped this baby-making took a very long while.

 

-end


End file.
